Legend of the Phoenix Stone
by Jaw112211
Summary: Post 3rd season of RWBY, note that this has a slightly altered timeline, one where Zwei after the first season didn't go home, where Yang had her arm cut off, and one where Phyrra didn't, well you know. Also note, that it has Ozpin missing. Ruby has decided to do a little self research and it may just lead her to a new adventure and a way to help Yang with her missing arm problem.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Phoenix Stone  
Chapter 1

It is the aftermath of the third season. Team RWBY is recoiling from the shock of the fights they've all had. And Yang is still injured. This could be one possible way for her to regain her arm.

"Hey Weiss… Weiss… WEISS!"

"What! Ruby! I'm RIGHT beneath you!" Weiss declared, poking her head above Ruby's bunk bed. "Ah!" Shrieked Weiss, startled to see Ruby staring right into her eyes, looking ready to pounce. Weiss fell backwards onto the floor, sprawled out. "Ow ow ow…"

"Oh my god, are you alright Weiss!?" Worried Ruby, jumping to the floor to help her up.

"What did you need Ruby?" Sighed Weiss, accepting the offered hand graciously.

"Well, you know the homework from last semester from Professor Port? Well…" Ruby started to say fidgeting. "I was looking more into it." She finished, poking her fingers together.

"Wait, YOU, were studying on your own, NOT for class? Okay who are you and where is our Ruby?" Weiss asked surprised and curious.

After a short montage of Ruby using her speed to run to and from all over the room and back and forth from the library, a very dizzy Weiss fell into a chair Ruby moved to catch her in, predicting this would happen. Now with a large pile of books opened to various pages, all referencing a similar looking stone. As Ruby was about to explain to Weiss her findings, Blake walked in with Sun and Neptune.

"Oh, is it my birthday? What's with all the books?" Asked Blake looking to Weiss, expecting that it was her that was looking through them.

"Hey Weiss, you're looking good." Said Neptune, complimenting her in his very unique way.

"And I'm out, I didn't come to study, later Blake." Said Sun, unknowingly dodging a very lengthy and boring explanation of Ruby's research. Quickly turning and waving goodbye. And he was gone.

"Wai… I guess he's gone. Okay what's with the books then?" Blake asked again.

Ruby then began a long winded rant and explanation about her homework from last semester and how it pertains to her research. She also described how she had found a reference to a stone called the Phoenix Aura Gemstone.

"With Yang in the med-bay, I figured that we could go get it for her. You know, to see if it works." Said Ruby.

Weiss chimed in asking, "Wait go back a minute. You said the Phoenix Aura Gemstone, I've heard of it, but it's only a myth, it's not real. I want to help Yang, but there can't be such a thing. Can there?"

"I'm in. Let's go find it!" Exclaimed Blake, desperately wishing to help Yang, feeling it was her fault that she was hurt. "Anything I can do to help Yang, I will."

"Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think you, of all people, would put your hopes into some legend." Weiss said, exasperated. "I suppose someone will have to go with you two to make sure you don't hurt yourselves." Weiss shrugged, looking down at the ground with a deflated, but happy, smile on her face.

"YAY! Field trip! Let's go over the details then!"

At that moment however Dr. Oobleck was walking by the door. And happened to hear them speaking.

"Did someone say field trip," Oobleck asked barging in with his thermos filled with his favorite java. And to everybody's surprise behind him trotted…

"ZWEI!" Ruby and Weiss cried out in tandem.

"Roof," barked Zwei, giving that absent blank stare that everyone seems to fall for.

"Yes, you're dog has been following me around for the past two semesters... rather consistently in fact." Oobleck said as he seemingly spontaneously appeared before the open books. "Ah, the Phoenix Aura Gemstone. Well as a faculty member, I can't condone you leaving on this journey. However, as a scientist, this would be a brilliant discovery! GENIUS! We shall depart immediately! Tomorrow! Because I have to get approval first for a transport! Beside the point! OFF WE GO!" Cried Oobleck, as he swished out the door.

"Bark." Roofed Zwei, trotting to catch up.

"NO ZWEI WAIT!" Cried out Weiss, sinking to her knees, disappointed that she didn't get to cuddle the little ball of fluff.

"Is it gone now?" Asked Blake, climbing down from the bunk bed.

"Yeah, Oobleck's gone now, I mean, he's hyper but he's still nice. I don't get why you're scared of him Blake." Ruby replied, completely oblivious to the fact she is still terrified of Zwei.

The trio started to pack for their journey with Oobleck in the morning, which they'd probably have to wake up early for. Ruby packed her scythe and some cookies to snack on while flying to the first clue. Which she forgot to mention to Oobleck while he was there, however she figured she'd just tell him in the morning. Blake packed a couple of the books Ruby had pulled out on the Phoenix Aura Gemstone and her pistol swords. Weiss, being Weiss, packed her little fencing blade and her credit card. Ruby and Blake looked at her.

"What? We might need some cash."

"Weiss, you do realize we are going into a swamp right?"

"A swamp? What? But… but… my new shoes." Whimpered Weiss, grabbing her old boots and putting them on, and the new ones away.

"Um... ladies, did you forget that I was still here?" Asked Neptune.

In unison, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all looked at Neptune and said, "Oh wait, you are still here aren't you."

"I expect this from the Ice Princess, not you two as well..." Groaned Neptune as he trudged out the door.

"HEY! Don't call me Ice Princess!"

Ruby giggled and muttered, "Hehe, Ice Princess."

Weiss gave a menacing looking eye at Ruby, and the trio just laughed. Not having heard anyone call Weiss that in a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Swamp

The alabaster sun slowly rose above the horizon and the sounds of birds gently awakened the trio of girls who had been slumbering soundly dreaming of the adventure they were about to go on. Blake rose first, got dressed, tied her bow and left to brush her teeth, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

"Weiss? You up?" Asked Ruby quietly, laying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I suppose, what'd you need Ruby?" Weiss asked back as she rolled out of bed.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, I'm worried about Yang but I know this place is really dangerous where we'll be going? And knowing Yang she'll probably be really mad at me for doing something dangerous, even if it is to help her." She responded, rolling onto her stomach and resting her face in a pillow.

Weiss wanted to say that wasn't true, but she knew she couldn't deny that. Was what they were about to do the right plan of action? It didn't matter to Weiss, and Weiss was sure it didn't matter to Ruby. As long as there was a chance for Yang to get her arm back to normal, they all knew what they had to do. Weiss stood up and looked at Ruby and nudged her to get up. Together they got dressed and proceeded out the door to brush their teeth as Blake was coming back. After they were finished they headed back to the room and grabbed the gear they had packed last night.

"Okay, we should head to the place where we met Oobleck the last time when we went to hunt Grimm." Said Ruby, ready to depart. Blake, Ruby and Weiss all silently to the departure zone, and as expected Oobleck was already there with Zwei.

"Girls, I'm glad you made it! All right where to, we're already quite late at departing by at least," Oobleck looks at his watch, "fourteen and a half seconds." He said in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Roof." Barked Zwei. Staring absently forward in his lovable way.

"Professor Oobleck, we need to get to the swamp in…" Started Ruby, however Oobleck cut her off.

"Ah, the Minstrel swamp? Speak no more, we're off!" He said, speeding into the transport they would be using. "Girls, I needn't remind you we are still twenty-three seconds late do I?" Asked Oobleck as he peeked his head out of the aft boarding bay.

The three girls entered the transport and were off. Oobleck was standing by the opened door in the back hanging onto a looped leather cord for support and so he would fall out. Zwei laid in Weiss' lap snoozing comfortably. Ruby was near the front of the transport sprawled out in a heap taking up three of the seats. And lastly Blake was sitting, hunched in the middle seat of the transport against the wall.

 _Why was he here, what does he have to gain from this. It doesn't make sense! Adam, you used to be so sincere but why'd it come to this. Why Adam! If it wasn't for me being so weak, Yang wouldn't have been hurt like she was._ Blake felt where she was impaled by Adam's sword. It was healed, but it had left a nasty scar on her midriff. _Adam. I will get my revenge Adam just you wait. An eye for an eye, I left so I wouldn't see the people I cared about getting hurt. Now you hurt one of the people I care most about. I'll find him. I know I will._ Thought Blake.

They were in the air for quite a few hours, if someone were to guess, it'd be about several hours. When they finally arrived it was dusk and work to be done.

Oobleck was the first out, the girls followed him down, dropping the thirty or so feet to the ground. Zwei was last, jumping like a little cotton ball caught in a strong wind, and landed on top of Blake's head.

"Ah! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Cried Blake running in a circle as Zwei rolled off. She kept running for a few more moments much to Ruby's amusement and much to Blake's own chagrin. Weiss was fawning over Zwei to make sure he was fine.

"Alright Ruby, which way! I see… an uncountable number of paths, because there are none. So hiking we go!" Oobleck said as he went off into the woods.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm sure he'll realize that he doesn't know where he is going soon enough and be back here any moment." Weiss responded.

Zwei growled behind the three girls, facing the tree line.

"Zwei? What is it?" Asked Ruby.

Suddenly a beowolf poked its head through the foliage, then another, and another. Soon there were fifteen beowolves were stalking towards them.

"Bad news ladies, I don't know where… Oh, I see we have a problem. You'd best get to it." Oobleck said returning rather speedily.

Weiss turned to him, "You could help to you know." She said haughtily.

"But that would ruin your adventure!" He replied cheerily, sipping some coffee.

No sooner had he said this then the beowolves attacked.

The small clearing they were in was chaos, feral snarls and gunfire were the only things that anyone could hear. Zwei was sitting by Oobleck watching the fight, whenever a Grimm got close he waddled up to it playing and attacking at the same time.

Ruby launched three shots into the largest of the beowolves, taking off one of its arms and leaving a massive hole in its chest. With the first one down the battle royal began. The chaos was beautiful, the orchestra of feral snarls and gunshots resounded through the forest with such brilliance that it must have been considered a masterpiece.

Weiss dodged a slash from one of the beowolves and parried another, lancing a third beowolf through its heart, and slicing through the first two easily. Blake took a rake of a beowolf's claws across her back, her aura wasn't broken, however the hit hurt. She seemed distracted, however she soon regained control of her own little fight. Her pistols made short work of the offender and she cut down the rest, while still managing to choke another with the ribbons that were attached to her pistol knives.

Oobleck was simply observing a rhododendron that was growing near the forest line.

The battle lasted no longer than three or so minutes. The last of the beowolves scattering back from whence they came.

"Well, that was fun." Said Weiss, sarcastically.

"Blake! Are you okay? I saw you take a hit." Ruby cooed plaintively.

"I'm fine, it was a stupid mistake. Where do we go now Ruby? I'd rather get moving before more show up." Blake replied, her voice heavy and contemplative.

"Ah yes, good question! Where do we go next from here? However, where is here really? It is a swamp in Minstrel, it is a clearing in the swamp, but where is here on the map? So the best course of action is to figure out where we go from here, which is to say nowhere!" Oobleck chimed in, contributing little to figure out where to go next.

Ruby coughed, everyone turned their attention to her. "The first place we need to find is a large rock shaped like fire." She said, not quite confidently, however it was not said timidly either. "Shall we go then?"


	3. Chapter 3: The First Landmark

****IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ****

*Smack, smock, smack, clomp, Smack*

The mud and wetlands seeped into the party's shoes, the utter disgust could easily be seen on Weiss' face, if anyone had bothered to look back at her. Ruby was leading the way, holding a map of the swamp with circles and squares, lines and drawings scribbled all over it. Presumably where the location of the first landmark site was supposed to be, they'd already checked four of the several locations. Oobleck was trailing behind Ruby skimming through a couple of the books Ruby had researched through and the ones Blake had brought. Zwei was tromping along behind Oobleck, covered in mud all up his legs. Blake was walking just slightly in front of Weiss.

"Can we like, find dry ground? Please! This is abysmal!" Called out Weiss, frustrated.

"But we might miss the landmark Ms. Schnee, so I doubt that will be an option." Oobleck interjected, he too seemed to be getting annoyed by the irksome noise of the mud in his own shoes and the slippery stones and patches of ground.

It was now Ruby's turn to speak up, "Turning left here. No, wait… right? I think we passed a turn."

"Really, that's just great. Maybe we should take a break for some milk and cookies and take a nap!" Exclaimed Blake sarcastically.

"Really! We have cookies?!" Ruby screamed excited.

"No Ruby I was being sarcastic."

"I think you mean sar-cat-stic." Said Ruby, saddened and angry that Blake had gotten her hopes up.

"Girls, fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing. We must be off to look for that stone, it shall be the greatest discovery of the century!" soothed Oobleck, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"He's got a point." Said Weiss, emptying the gunk from the inside her boots.

They all quieted down and continued on, backtracking the way they had come and turning right, or what would have been left had they not passed it the first time. The group continued to on for about three more hours.

Dusk started to descend from the tall spruce which she had been hidden in. She eyed the small group with eager glee, flipping from branch to branch and finally landing silently on the murky undergrowth that inhabited the swamplands. Dusk pulled out her scroll. The scroll released a small amount of static interference as it connected.

Dusk whispered into her scroll, "Neon, let's have some fun tonight."

"That was seductive, when and where sweetheart?" Chuckled a quiet masculine voice through her scroll.

"How about tonight, say around the fire hill? I'm guessing they'll be around there by nightfall."

"Whoa whoa, hold on a minute, you're bringing friends? Should I? And how many are there going to be?" Again the voice chuckled at his own jokes.

"Three girls, one old guy, and a cute little fluff ball. And no, I think it'll be more fun for us if we leave it like this." Dusk said, straddling a fallen tree and crossing a branch to avoid walking through the knee deep water beneath her.

"I'll be there, save some of the fun for me. Kay, sweetheart?" Said the voice through the scroll again, this time sounding ominously serious.

"I'll keep in touch and follow them."

Ruby moved a branch away from the path and passed it to Blake, who passed it to Weiss, who let go of it. Resulting in a sound thwack into Professor Oobleck's face. The force of the branch hitting his face made him stumble and take a step back. He heard an offbeat step coming from somewhere behind them. It quickly adjusted themselves.

Zwei turned, puzzled as to why Oobleck stopped.

"Girls, why don't you continue on, I'm afraid I must go and find a gentleman's tree." Oobleck called out to the trio, waving Zwei to continue on with his actual owner and rubbing his own, sore and red, face.

"Profess… He's gone." Started Weiss sullen and annoyed he left so quickly.

"Well when nature calls, nature calls I guess." Replied Ruby.

Blake slowed her pace so that Weiss passed her with Zwei, who was now trailing a short distance behind Ruby. Weiss tried to pick up Zwei but failed to do so, Zwei twirled chasing his short, stubby tail and readying himself to pounce, looking at Weiss, eager to continue playing with her.

"Where is Oobleck?" Asked Blake, "He's been gone longer than he probably should've been." Looking behind them.

"Who knows where that caffeinated maniac went off to? I mean it's been fairly quiet without him hasn't it?" Said Weiss coolly brushing the subject off.

"Guys… I think we found the first landmark! The book said it was a stone that looked like fire, but..." Ruby chimed in.

"But it looks more like a rock with fire spewing out of it, right?" Blake commented, looking at the large volcanic hill before them.

"Yeah, I think this might be it. Oh man, it got hot, huh?" Said a very stifled Weiss.

Then Dusk descended.

 ***Alright guys and gals, thank you for continuing the support of this short story I've been writing. That being said, I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the first and second, by about 200 words, but hopefully that is alright. And just so you know... I have decided on a consistent update and upload day. It will now be forever on Friday! YAY! It'll probably be up by around 12:00pm Eastern Standard. So in other words noon. If you like it so far, drop a comment or review or whatever it is you want. I'll try to respond to your feedback. ***

 ****IMPORTANT: I am in need of two more character names for Dusk and Neon's team. I will be looking at the reviews/comments for the name suggestions as I don't want to use a poll. So please leave an idea! You will be mentioned at the top or bottom at the next story in an author note (only if I choose yours, if I go and look for my own, I won't mention anyone). Good luck, I hope I get some good suggestions!****


	4. Chapter 4: Dusk Descends

**This is a shorter chapter to focus on Dusk and her team. DNGR.**

The setting evening sun was set far below the tree line now, that was when Dusk decided to make her move. The strangled rays of light that were constantly changing helped only to hide her movement. Her slim figure moved along the crumbling rocks and through the trees themselves almost. Dusk laughed internally at what she was about to bring on them, nothing malicious, just humorous to her. She eyed the three girls and the dog, which she contemplated stealing, but threw that thought aside knowing it would be a little too malicious.

Dusk radioed Neon via her scroll, "Neon, you here yet?" she whispered, static was her only response. She tried again.

"Hello? Hello, is this thing on?" Said a strange voice over her scroll.

"Who is this?" She whispered. Concerned that it was still Neon's number displayed on her scroll.

"Me? Who are you? When asking someone's name you should offer your own first." Replied the mysterious voice.

"Like hell, where is Neon?!" She hissed into her scroll. Anger flashing in her eyes, she remembered the man that slipped away from the group earlier. "It must be him." She breathed, annoyed for not following him.

"Dusk?" Said Neon's familiar voice over her scroll.

"Neon!" Dusk excitedly replied, careful to stay quiet.

"Ah, so your name is Dusk, quite interesting. Thank you sir for talking to her." Said the strange voice again. "Alright, let me ask you a question, why are you following us?" He asked. She knew it. It was the guy that disappeared from earlier.

"For a little fun." She replied.

"Oh if that's all…" came the mysterious man's voice.

Static.

Silence.

More static.

"Neon?" She panicked into her scroll, "Neon? Neon!" She called into her scroll, still trying to be quiet but slowly starting to release that care.

"Ah, man those ropes chaffed." Came a familiar voice. Dusk's eyes started to tear up.

"Neon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, that guy was crazy strong. Be careful he went your way. I'm coming to you now." He replied. Dusk wiped away her tears of fear. She didn't want to have anyone on her team hurt. Not her, not Neon, not Gimmy, not even Reevis.

She raised her scroll to her lips after linking two additional numbers to the call.

"Guys, it's time to go danger close." She said, anger in her voice. "Meet me at these coordinates."

Oobleck looked towards his small group of girls that he was leading. Well Ruby was leading he thought. _She has grown so much, so quickly. For a girls so young, it's amazing, yet disheartening. Having to need them to grow so quickly._ Thought Oobleck, thinking of the small group of freshmen that he had led on a journey to the outer part of Vale. Such a short time ago, yet still it felt like a lifetime. He stood watching from his vantage point from a tall dead tree.

"Well, let's see your definition of fun, Miss Dusk." Said Oobleck sipping the coffee from his thermos, settling in to watch the show.

**A/U: Okay, I know this doesn't really add too much for the story, however, it does help add the team that is going to be antagonizing team RWBY for a while. Team DNGR will bring about a bright cast of misfits that are just looking for a little fun in a world of grief. Hope you enjoyed it.**

***ALSO if you can tell be where I got the name Gimmy from, 10 points to you!***


End file.
